Gargantuan
damage as Physical. | class = Witch Doctor | skill_cat = Voodoo | cd = seconds | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | other = Summon; Only one Gargantuan may be active at a time | skill_image = SummonGargy.jpg }} Gargantuan is a Voodoo Witch Doctor skill, loosely based on the Golem skill type. In-game Summons a single colossal zombie that fights at the Witch Doctor's side until it dies. It attacks for of the Witch Doctor's damage, and has roughly of the Witch Doctor's Life, sharing most of the master's stats. Any destructible objects in its wake are destroyed. Only one such zombie can be summoned at a time. The zombie is summoned at the cursor's location, anywhere within 80 yards. Runes *'Humongoid': All damage is now dealt as Cold, and base attack damage increases to . In addition, it can cleave, as per the Barbarian's skill of the same name (180 degree arc). *'Restless Giant': when the Gargantuan encounters an elite enemy or is near enemies, it enrages for seconds, gaining movement speed, attack speed and damage. This effect cannot occur more than once every seconds. *'Wrathful Protector': The Gargantuan now deals damage as Fire, with each hit knocking enemies into the air for seconds. However, the Gargantuan returns whence it came after seconds. *'Big Stinker': The Gargantuan now deals Poison damage, and it is surrounded by a cloud of Poison that deals damage per second to enemies within yards. *'Bruiser': Damage type changes to Fire, and every seconds, the Gargantuan can slam enemies, dealing damage as Fire within yards and stunning affected enemies for seconds. Non-rune enhancements *'Mask of Jeram' (Legendary Voodoo Mask): increases damage of Gargantuan by 150-200%. *'Spite' (Legendary Mojo): all skill runes except Humongoid gain the Chill effect and cleave for all attacks. *'Tasker and Theo' (Legendary Gloves): Gargantuan attacks 40-50% faster. *'Short Man's Finger' (Legendary Ring): instead of one Gargantuan, summons three, smaller in size, but each having +350% additional Life and dealing +500-650% additional damage compared to the original. *'Enforcer' (Legendary Gem): increases damage by 15% (+0.3% per rank) and reduces damage taken by 90% (rank 25 bonus). *'Zunimassa's Haunt Set' (Set Bonus for 4 pieces): for every Fetish (regardless of type) the Witch Doctor has, they and their pets take 3% reduced damage. *'Zunimassa's Haunt Set' (Set Bonus for 6 pieces): Gargantuan deals 15000% more damage to enemies damaged by any Mana spender skills for 8 seconds, the effect does not stack. *'Helltooth Harness Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): Gargantuan will apply Necrosis to attacked foes, slowing enemies by 60% and inflicting 3000% damage per tick for 10 seconds. Elemental Damage type is chosen from the highest skill bonus of the character. *'Helltooth Harness Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): after casting Wall of Death, Gargantuan deals +9000% increased damage for 15 seconds. Passives *'Jungle Fortitude': Gargantuan (and the Witch Doctor) takes 15% less damage. *'Zombie Handler': increases the Witch Doctor's and Gargantuan's Life by 20%. *'Fierce Loyalty': increases movement speed by 30% (15% in combat) if any pets are alive. *'Tribal Rites': reduces cooldown by 25%. *'Midnight Feast': increases Gargantuan's damage by 50%. Trivia *Gargantuan is a distorted form of "Gargantua," the name of a giant from the 16th century The Life of Gargantua and of Pantagruel novel series. His name eventually became a common word for anything of colossal proportions. *The creature can be summoned by Nazeebo in Heroes of the Storm. Category:Witch Doctor Skills Category:Heroes of the Storm